Mission Wild Attention Adapter
by wildkatz
Summary: Tokito and Kubota are now on the run from the yukaza, and find themselves caught and trapped. The two grow closer and more affectionate. Their relationship develops as members of the yukaza find love of their own and face off in battle. Comes after vol.6!
1. Chapter 1

**Mission Wild Adapter**

**Wild: Hi everybody! I'm wildkatz, also called wild, kat, or kitty. I've been a member on fanfiction for at least a year or two, but I'm finally getting back into writing. So I thought it'd write a story for one of my favorite mangas.**

**Sekiya: Just hurry it up! We've got work to do outside of the office and you're holding us up.**

**Wild: *frowns and looks away* Anyway, the story picks up where the last chapter left off with Kabuto and Tokito escaping from the yukaza. Please note that Wild Adapter belongs strictly to Kazuya Minekura. Please review once done reading!**

_Italics = thoughts_

_**I**_

Kabuto and Tokito sat on the bench in the city park, soaking wet and shivering from the cold. They had managed to escape from Sanada's goons, including the new youth group leader, Osamu.

Kabuto was smoking his last cigarette, blowing out streams of smoke into the cold night air. He looked down at Tokito's wet, sleeping face. The boy was exhausted and still bleeding from his wounds, and had fallen asleep once they reached a safe place.

They had taken refuge in a desolate city park, long ago abandoned. Tokito remembered it as the playground Shouta had found him in once when Tokito ran away from Kabuto for the first time. Everything had remained the same, nothing moved or touched.

Kabuto smiled at Tokito's peaceful face, gently stroking his hair. Tokito shifted in his sleep, curling closer to his Kubo-chan. Kabuto held back a soft laugh at how cute his companion/ roommate looked. Tokito had acted childish and brash since the moment he finally accepted Kubota. He was spoiled and stubborn, eager and curious like the stray cat he had been labeled as.

_You did well, Tokito, _Kubota thought, continuing to stroke Tokito's hair lightly while he looked up at the stars. The yukaza were becoming more and more involved in the search for W.A. Their numbers were increasing and the searches becoming more apparent. Sanada and Sekiya were going head to head in search of the mysterious drug and its whereabouts.

And now Tokito was getting caught up in the mess, being dragged along by Kubota and his past. Kubota let out another breath of smoke, watching it float up into the black night, disappearing. He had never really told Tokito of his past, and he didn't really want to.

But slowly, he was beginning to see that it was becoming inevitable that his secrets would be revealed. Tokito was getting caught more often; he was being connected to Kubota, and that put him at great risk.

_I'll need to hide him…probably get a new apartment…that'll take quite a bit of money, _Kubota thought, taking his cigarette from his mouth to tap it lightly, watching the spent ashes fall to the ground, swept away by the wind. He watched them with distant eyes. He looked again at Tokito then his uncovered hand.

The fur had begun to inch ever so slightly up his wrist, devouring the skin. Kubota reached out and lightly touched it, stroking his fingers over the soft fur. It felt warm and supple. He traced the claws, feeling the strength and knowing how razor sharp they were. He stilled when Tokito groaned and shifted in his sleep, murmuring something.

"Tokito," Kubota whispered, leaning his head against Tokito, feeling the boy shaking uncontrollably. "Tokito, wake up."

"N-No…please, Akira-san," Tokito's voice was soft and frightened, like a lost child's. His hands clenched tightly as he shook in terror. "Please, stop…no."

"Tokito…wake up," Kubota said softly, leaning his cheek on the top of Tokito's heads and slipped his hand between his, feeling how tightly Tokito was clenching his hands. He didn't flinch even as he knew Tokito could break his hand just as he had broken his wrist almost a year ago.

Tokito's body slowly stopped shaking, and Kubota remained silent.

"Kubo-chan," Tokito's voice said shakily.

"Yeah?"

"I had a nightmare…but I can't remember all of it," Tokito said, holding Kubota's hand less tightly. Kubota noticed it and instead tightened his grip; trying to give a small amount of comfort to the only boy he cared for, the only one who could tame his beast.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kubota asked throwing the idea to the wind. He hoped Tokito would tell him these things. He wanted Tokito to depend on him, to lean on him and never leave his side.

Tokito was silent and he suspected it meant no. he sighed and said, "You don't have to…we'll need to be going back soon. We'll need to move soon."

"Move?" Tokito asked, looking up at Kubota's face. He nodded.

"The yukaza know where my apartment is. I imagine they've already tracked it down and are staking out right now. So we have to wait a while before he go back…I could give them the slip while you go in and get some of our things then get out through the window," Kubota said, taking a long drawl from his cigarette.

Tokito grunted and continued to lean against Kubota.

"Kubo-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"We can't go back to the way things were before…can we?" he asked softly. Kubota looked down at Tokito's distant face with surprise. He hid it well but patted Tokito's head, his hand lingering on the mass of black hair, petting it with gentle caresses.

"No, we can't…"

Tokito gave no response, instead cuddling back into Kubota's body for heat against the cold. Kubota added clothing to their list of needs. He sighed and stood up, picking a now asleep Tokito into his arms.

"Just sleep…I know a place we can hide for now," Kubota said and started walking through the old, mysterious night towards a certain pawn shop with a creepy quack veterinarian.

_**I**_

Sanada sat behind his desk at the bustling headquarters of Izumo. He sighed, signing endless piles of paper while Ark Royal snoozed at his feet beneath the wooden desk. Guards stood at every door and men hurried everywhere.

Repairs to the yukaza were catastrophic, and the men lost to Makoto Kubota's blood bath were insane. He had decimated at least a third of the men, including most of the youth division. Two of his best men had been killed, and Osamu was in a delirious, temperamental state. He had been that way since he arrived on the mainland, holding the body of his practically dead friend in his arms. His heartbeat was faint, and his body mangled.

Thirty-eight dead bodies had been found on board, killing shots to each.

_You haven't lost your killing touch, Kubota…and your love for animals hasn't decreased any…how interesting, _Sanada thought, smirking while he stared down at the binder of information he had gathered on the boy. _Interesting indeed._

"Sir, is something wrong?" one man asked and Sanada looked up, smiling.

"No…in fact, I have a special mission I want you to conduct with the head of the Youth Division," he said, closing the binder and leaning forward. The boy, no more than sixteen or seventeen stood straight at attention.

"Anything, sir," he responded.

Sanada smirked and began telling his new friend the details of the mission.

_**I**_

**Wild: Well people, this is my starting. I hope it is a good beginning for everyone!**

**Kubota: *smoking***

**Tokito: *playing video games in the room* Please review! *wins the game* Hell yeah! **

**Wild: *smiles and waves* Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission Wild Attention Adapter**

**Wild: Hey everybody! I'm back, and with Tokito to help me out!**

**Tokito: *groans* Just shut up! You woke me up from a nap for this?**

**Wild: *smacks him upside the head* Put a cork in it, stray cat.**

**Tokito: Enough with the cat jokes!**

**Wild: *smiles brightly at audience* Please enjoy the chapter!**

**II**

Kou stood behind his counter, his hair tied back away from his face. He was getting ready to close shop when he saw a dark cloaked figure behind the door. He opened it and smiled warmly.

"Well, well, I was wondering how long it would take you…Kubota," he drawled, brushing back his bands to slide his glasses onto his nose. A soaking wet Kubota walked into the store with squeaking boots, no glasses, and a sleeping, wounded Tokito in his arms.

Kou's eyebrows shot up in shock as he moved closer to stare at Tokito. He then looked up at Kubota and he said, "Congratulations on retrieving your cat. It looks like you had to pay your tab early all for not since you didn't die."

"Thanks, but I was hoping his vet could patch him up. He got a wound on both his paws," Kubota responded, bringing Tokito very close to his body. Even when Kou reached out to get a quick look at what he'd be doing, Kubota shifted Tokito out of his reach. Kou arched an eyebrow and waved for Kubota to follow him. He led the way to the back of the store where Kou lived.

A comfortable house lay in the back with a large living room with a couch, dining table, kitchen attached, and flat screen TV with game system. He waved for Kubota to put Tokito onto the couch so he could do his work. He got his surgical/medical/experimental kit and turned around to stare at a Kubota still clutching Tokito's form.

"Kubota-kun, I can't work very efficiently if you are holding him…you want him to be better, don't you?" Kou asked, arching an eyebrow. Kubota stared at Kou with a shockingly distrustful gaze. Kou stood there, frozen by this deadly look.

_I see, so he has hit the point now, _Kou thought, taking a hesitant step back. Kubota stood there for another moment then kneeled down to carefully situate Tokito comfortably on the couch. Kou didn't dare move to find the barrel of Kubota's gun in his face.

Kubota was finally at the stage in the relationship where he was ready to kill close friends to protect his stray cat. He looked ready to kill Kou if he dared move one wrong way. Kubota sat there for a few minutes, stripping away Tokito's shirt with delicate slips of his hand, brushing his hand over Tokito's face with tenderness.

Kou watched this in fascination, recording it in his mental files and stored it away under lock and key. Finally, Kubota let Kou step forward to examine and stitch Tokito's wounds carefully; doing such under Kubota's watchful eye, of course. He had a large gash on his side, and his fingers needed careful mending. The wires had cut deep, but didn't damage the nerves as much as they should have.

"He is a very lucky boy to have someone like you, Kubota-kun," Kou said while he worked. He knew Kubota cared for Tokito with all his being; he spoiled him rotten, showering him with anything he desired.

"No," he heard Kubota say. He turned around, at full attention. What did he mean no?

"What do you mean?"

"No…he isn't lucky to have someone like me. He deserved better. He deserved to have a family that loved him. He isn't lucky to have me, a nobody rare as that no one wished to talk to. No… he isn't lucky," Kubota said, rooting in his pockets for a cigarette no less.

Kou stared at him long and hard before going back to his working.

**II**

Kubota watched Kou from Tokito's other side, sitting in a chair silently. He watched his distant, mournful eyes. This was becoming too dangerous, and Kubota found himself beginning to not trust anyone with his cat.

He wanted so badly to rip Tokito from out beneath Kou's hands and hide him. He wanted to hide Tokito in the deepest, darkest depths of the world where nobody could ever find or hurt him. Kubota wanted to keep Tokito all to himself, and wanted no one else to experience his cheeky smile or the bright shine of his eyes.

Kou was carefully stitching a terrible wound in Tokito's side, and working on his fingers. Kubota's eyes narrowed on Kou's hands, watching their every movement. They moved with deliberate slowness, and he felt envy over the fact that he couldn't tend to Tokito's wounds.

_How is it that I am having such thoughts? It is astounding, _he thought to himself, pulling out a new cigarette box Kou had offered him for free. He flicked on the lighter, watching the bright orange flame flare and dance on its small sick like a taunting demon before sticking his cigarette into its fiery bowels.

"His wounds are extensive, but I've managed to stop most of the bleeding. Now it's just up to him to let his body heal," Kou said, washing his bloody hands in crystal clear water. Kubota scooted closer to his Tokito, brushing aside black locks of hair. He stared at his companion's face.

He breathed out a stream of depressing smoke and lay down his head on the sofa, pressing Tokito's hand into his, careful of the stitches. He rubbed his hand gently, needing the touch and warmth of Tokito's presence. He thought of his bright, cheerful smile, and felt his body heat.

_Come back to me, Tokito…come back to me. I'm not ready to lose you; _he thought then plummeted into a deep, dark, haunting sleep.

**II**

Tokito was hunched over into a small cage in his dream. His head hurt and his hand burned like one of Kubo-chan's cigarette buds had been stabbed into his flesh. Was his hand on fire? Was it missing entirely?

He looked down and saw his hand was still attached, still deformed and hideous.

"Minoru," a calm voice cooed into his ear, and his skin crawled. The voice reminded him of a venomous snake, slithering up his skin to flick its tongue at his face and body. He shuddered and looked up, staring at the person standing behind the cage wire.

He shrunk back further into his cage, shaking uncontrollably.

_No…_

"Come Minoru…I own you," the man said, unlatching the cage and moving forward, reaching out to Tokito. He flinched away from the hand, tried fighting it off; but still, his wrist was caught into a tight grip and felt himself being dragged closer to the man who smelled of alcohol, sex, and drugs.

_No…No! Leave me alone!_

"You're all mine, Minoru," the man whispered, stripping away Tokito's clothes, ignoring the strikes across his cheeks and the fangs digging themselves deep into his flesh as he ripped off the last article of Tokito's clothing. It left him shaking on the stone tile, completely naked. "All mine to taste and devour."

_NOOOO!_

Just as quick as he felt pain shoot up his spine, the scene changed. He was in the living room with Kubota sitting on the other side of the couch, reading the newspaper like he did every morning.

He blinked and looked over at Tokito before smiling, adjusting the cigarette in his mouth.

"You're awake," he said bluntly, and Tokito nodded, looking around. He stared at Kubota with curiosity while Kubota stared back. "Something wrong?"

Tokito slowly sat up and leaned close, laying his head down on Kubota's lap, clutching his pants legs in his grip tightly. He felt Kubota stiffen for a fraction of a second, probably in confusion until finally relaxing. A soft hand landed on his head and stroked his head.

He closed his eyes and purred, "Keep doing that…I had another nightmare."

"Okay."

**II**

Kou stared at the two lying on the cough. He stared at Kubota hunched over Tokito's body, his head wresting beside his body and his hand clenching Tokito's. Tokito lay there, fast asleep, panting and sweating.

He watched in curiosity as Tokito's hand shook in possibly fear. But his eyebrows shot up in surprise as Kubota, who he presumed was already asleep, unconsciously squeezed Tokito's hand to provide comfort. He stared at this scene, so beautiful and wonderful, before him.

_You just can't give him up, can you Kubota? You knew this would happen the minute you brought him into your home. And I knew that this would happen the minute you desired for him to live enough to call me to your own house to tend to him and examine his wounds, _Kou thought, wishing he could speak, but knew it wouldn't make a difference.

_You have brought him into the deepest pits of the yakuza business, Kubota. But, of course, you already know this. And even knowing this, it doesn't change the fact that you lock Tokito to your side, fighting to keep him by your side…the main question is…how long can you keep him there?_

Kou shook his head and slipped into his robe and retreated to his bedroom, lying down and falling asleep, thinking of his patient lying in the other room.

**II**

Kasai sat at his desk, staring down at the picture on his desk. His fingers were knitted together and resting against his mouth. He stared at the image staring back at him. He still couldn't believe the discovery his rookie partner had made.

"Kasai-san?" Araki asked, coming to stand in front of Kasai's desk. He looked up, as if coming out of a daze.

"Yes?" he asked slowly, rubbing his tired eyes. What time was it? He glanced at the clock. 11:31 p.m. "Damn, it's late."

"Yes sir…Kasai-san…what are we going to do? We have to tell them soon," Araki said, also looking down at the picture lying in front of them. Kasai stared at the picture, his eyes narrowing in disdain.

"We will…in time…not now. Let them stay together for as long as they can…we can only give them time," he whispered, staring at Tokito's smiling face in the photograph.

**II**

_What am I doing?_

Osamu asked himself this question as he sat on the bed in some brothel. He sat there while his partner slept sound and satisfied. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it ablaze, pondering over this question. Hethought he'd end up in such a state.

He was angry, depressed, pissed beyond belief, and in agony. Tat-chan was gone, killed, dead…and it was all those demons fault. He bit down on his cigarette in fury. Those demons that deserved to sink into the darkest depths of hell for murdering so many of his friends.

He heard a knock at the door and looked up, his eyes narrowed. His hand darted to his gun and he pointed it at the door as it opened slowly. A slim built man in a furred coat, jeans and black loose tank top stepped inside. He stopped in the doorway, a lollipop stick hanging out the side of his mouth. He had sandy blonde hair that flared out in all directions, wild and untamable.

His eyebrows shot up and he held up his hands when he noticed the gun being pointed his way. Osamu felt a strange sense of satisfaction when the boy's eyes widened.

"Hey now, boss, I'm not here to intrude or anything, but we've got orders," the boy said innocently, and Osamu's eyes narrowed. "Orders from the boss that is, Samu-san."

Osamu's eyes narrowed at the nickname, but the boy just turned and waved over his shoulder, walking out of the room.

"Just come outside to the car when you're ready."

Osamu grumbled to himself and started dressing.

_What am I doing…what am I doing alive without you, __Ryuunosuke…why am I in this darkness and still barking like a rabid dog…why?_

He left the room without a backwards glance, tossing dollars bills onto the floor.

**II**

**Wild: Well kids, here is chapter 2! I hope everybody enjoyed it!**

**Tokito: *scratching his chest lazily* But there are still no reviews?**

**Wild: *starts crying in the corner* Shut up, baka Tokito!**

**Tokito: *blinks and starts running everywhere in confusion, not knowing what to do***

**Kubota: Please review for wild's sake and to put an end to Tokito's idiotic.**


End file.
